


A Little Too Into It

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Simon talks Raphael into trying out a 3D virtual reality simulation... and Raphael gets a little too immersed.





	A Little Too Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> Prompt: Neon (photo below)

“What _is_ this? You said we were playing a video game,” Raphael says, eyeing the goggles warily. 

“They’re _3D_! You put them on, and feel like you’re in the game. Trust me, they’re amazing!” Simon insists. 

Raphael sighs. “Fine, I’ll try them. Once. But if it’s as ridiculous as it looks we’re going to the theater instead.” 

“Deal,” Simon agrees much-too-quickly, grinning wide as he hands Raphael a remote controller, watching him slide the goggles on over his eyes. 

Raphael stills. “This is…” he starts, but trails off, taking a slow turn to the left, and then to the right. 

“Pretty awesome, right? Okay, so, you’re going to be on a motorcycle. And-” 

“It’s very _neon_. And how can I hold a sword if I’m on a motorcycle?” Raphael cuts him off. 

“I mean, you don’t actually _need_ both hands to ride it, it’s a game-” Simon starts, but doesn’t get very far before Raphael cuts him off again. 

“And why do I even have a sword? If this is some high-tech neon future what is a sword going to do against robots?” 

Simon frowns. “You’re taking this way too seriously - but for the record it’s a plasma sword, it’ll cut through the robots when they attack. Just… stop overthinking, get into the game and have fun!” Simon demands, starting the simulation. 

They’re standing in Raphael’s room at the Dumort, Simon watching Raphael with a dopey, love-struck grin he’s thankful the goggles prevent the elder vampire from witnessing. Raphael takes a hesitant swipe forward with the controller, ducking to the side before scrunching up his face in frustration over something in the game. Simon laughs at how ridiculous(ly adorable) Raphael looks. 

The amusement doesn’t last long when Raphael bolts forward lunging after something in the game, forgetting he isn’t supposed to _actually_ move. He’s too fast for Simon to stop before it’s too late: Raphael’s hand with the controller swings out to use the sword in the game but instead hits Simon square in the nose with a crack. 

“Ow!” Simon says, clutching at his face as he’s knocked backwards into a table, sending an antique vase (that’s likely worth more than everything Simon owns combined) crashing to the ground. “Shit!” 

Raphael has the goggles off in an instant, both them and the controller dropped to the ground as he jumps back from Simon’s cry. Simon’s eyes are screwed shut against the sting of what he’s positive is a broken nose, only opening them again when he feels the soft touch of Raphael’s hands gently pulling his own away from his face to examine his bleeding, bruising nose.

 _"Dios_ , Simon-” Raphael starts, sounding so full of regret that Simon finally looks at him again. 

“I did tell you to get into the game. Maybe… not so much next time,” Simon says, wincing at the pain the laugh causes him.   
  
“ _Next time,”_ Raphael says pointedly, placing a gentle kiss on Simon’s already healing nose. “We’re going to the theater.”


End file.
